hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Hijotee's WC
Hijotee's WC (short for William Country), also known as simply the Total Drama fanfilm, is an infamous fan-made animated movie based on Total Drama Island and is one of Hijotee's movies. Many people have criticized this movie by saying that it is too weird despite the animation being almost spot-on to the real show. Either way, the film has received mostly negative feedback and eventually caused Hijotee's original channel to be taken down. Regardless, this movie is Hijotee's most popular movie to date, reaching over 135,000 views for just the first part alone in 2009. Therefore, the film did get enough attention for many Total Drama fans to know who Hijotee is and has even gained an article on TVtropes. Below are the full details of this movie including production history, release schedules, and brief explanations of all the movie's aspects. Plot Just like the original show, the movie still features contestants paired into five teams who all compete against each other for a chance to win a grand prize involving fame and money. Chris still hosts in the movie, but unlike the real series the movie does not take place in an island (even though it retains the same summer camp theme), Chef is nowhere to be seen and the movie does not feature eliminations. Either way, several challenges are still performed throughout the movie each in a different location, but instead of going through a process of elimination at the end of each challenge, the teams rather earn points after they win a challenge. As soon as a team wins three challenges, then they are declared the winner and are given the grand prize. However, no one wins their third point until everyone wins twice, giving Chris the ability to run the maximum amount of challenges allowed in the game, eleven total. This creates a very long two hour movie (the longest ever made) so the movie is split into eight 15 to 18 minute parts each featuring one or two challenges. Episodes Just like Hijotee's Family Guy, this movie also has an unproduced segment that will be created as soon as all previous parts have been uploaded and have gained specific feedback. *This are the release dates for all the videos available only in the currently active channel. Any earlier release dates including the original dates on Hijotee's deleted channel are not shown in this table. **Views as of January 31, 2018. Live views only; views generated on Hijotee's original channel are not counted here. ***Does not include unproduced segments. Characters Here is a list of all the characters that appear in the film, all grouped by team. Chris is the host and the rest are contestants. *In the order they are announced. Challenges Various challenges were performed throughout the movie. Below is a brief list of all the challenges including descriptions, winners, and difficulty. *Number of points the winning team had at the end of the challenge. Production Hijotee first started uploading segments of the movie as production went along with the first part being uploaded in 2008 receiving several negative feedback. Many random parts of the film were then uploaded by Hijotee until the movie was eventually completed in 2009. Hijotee however never uploaded the entire movie in order, with most parts receiving different titles. The first part of the movie though was able to attain well over 100,000 views and was Hijotee's most popular video to date. Sadly Hijotee's original YouTube channel was taken down shortly after so the movie was no longer online. It was not until 4 years later when another user uploaded the entire movie, but this time with commentary. Hijotee then re-uploaded the original first part also the same year in 2013, but this time an extended version of the original and also in much higher quality. So far, the new first part has gained about 37,000 views so Hijotee later decided that the rest of the movie would be split into 7 parts, equaling 8 parts total. All the parts would be about the same length of the first part, ranging from 15 to 18 minutes each. With the first part already being re-uploaded by Hijotee, huge demand for the second part came in shortly after but this time Hijotee was more cautious to not upload anymore content from this movie until the negative feedback calmed down and more positive feedback eventually took over. It was not until 2016 when Hijotee re-uploaded the following portions of the movie as the second part, and as expected, the long delay caused all of the negative reacting viewers to forget the movie they dreaded while keeping the true fans waiting for as long as it took. This made the second part gain only a small percentage of the views of the first part, but at least 95% of the feedback is positive compared to the first part where even though the view count was much higher, only about 5% was positive. However, even though there is still demand for the following parts, Hijotee decided that it was best to not upload the next episode until the previous episode gains enough feedback. In the summer of 2016, the commentary was taken down by the user, so Hijotee then uploaded the third part of the film shortly after this time to only receive positive feedback. Throughout the rest of 2016 and all of 2017, only 3 parts had been uploaded with the fourth part's release still undetermined. Demand for the fourth part later increased and with the 10th anniversary of the movie closely approaching, Hijotee finally decided that it was time to upload the rest of the movie's produced segments. In early 2018, the whole movie was finally published online, the first time since 2013 and the first time without commentary since 2009. There is still one final unproduced segment for this film which Hijotee plans to produce and release sometime during the the summer of 2018. If released before July 2018, it would be exactly 10 years since the movie first started production, to the point where the whole movie is complete and fully released. Trivia *The movie is 2 hours and 11 minutes long. **That is enough to create 6 regular episodes. *This movie took a total of 5 months to create. **Hijotee started production in mid-July and developed the movie non-stop until early-October. He then took a small break and resumed production in mid-January and completed the movie by late-March. *There are a total of 11 main characters in the movie. **The movie contains only TDI characters. **10 of them are contestants while the other one is the host. **Other characters are visible through various goofs like Izzy, Eva, and Lindsay even though they are characters that should not physically be there during their appearance. *There are a total of 11 challenges performed in the movie. **5 of them are won by a team winning for their first time and 5 of them are won by a team winning their second time. **All of the challenges are played across 8 different locations.